How to Get a Curse Wrong
by Charmshadow
Summary: This is a story adopted from the brilliant writer, Fluffylova. This story contains a


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… oh well XP

Well here is my first InuXKag

How to Get a Curse Wrong

Chapter One

Naraku, the evil hanyou who has possession of the Shikon No Tama, was annoyed, how did Inuyasha and his group keep finding him? Well however they did it was becoming quite an annoyance. While Naraku was wondering how he was going to avoid Inuyasha and his little group this time he walked into Kanna. Naraku stood there staring at the girl, she was trying to say something but she couldn't or wouldn't. He looked into her mirror to check out his fabulous self, and to check that any stray hairs hadn't gone amiss, he realised something other than his handsome self was staring back at him in the mirror. It was of the half-breed and his group. He didn't really pay attention, just scowled and walked away.

"Naraku" Kanna stated in that creepy voice she always used to get his attention. "There is a curse you can put on them to stop those who are chasing after you, however it will cause havoc on them and …" before Kanna could say her last line of warning, he started to talk.

"Where do I find this curse?" Naraku asked the void child, was expecting more for her to burst into spontaneous song with assorted forest friends than tell him where this curse was, she hadn't been very cooperative lately, stupid wench he thought just before a bright light from the mirror attracted his eyes and thoughts.

"You have to go to the valley just west of Inuyasha's forest and get the necklace of the forest dragon and only then I will tell you how you complete the spell" Kanna told Naraku. Oh she liked to stuff around with him sometimes.

Cursing himself Naraku knew that Kanna would play some dirty trick like this, but instead of getting himself caught up in this little miss bestowed upon him he was going to get someone else to do this little bit of dirty work for him. Naraku let a small smirk play across his features, he was going to get Kagura kill the dragon, if it needed to be killed and get the necklace. He didn't really care what happen to Kagura just as long as she could do his bidding it was fine.

Naraku thought while taunting Kagura was fun, he might as well leave the smirk on his face so he could just scare her even more, thinking this his smirk grew even bigger. Naraku's thoughts where like where normal peoples where dreaming of rainbows and unicorns instead his was like blood, tormenting people and having the complete Shikon; it was the same basic principle? He thought to himself, unfortunately his happy thoughts ended to quickly, he arrived at her quarters to soon.

He didn't need to knock or anything, he was master here and what ever he said or did, or didn't say or didn't do, no one questioned him, and if they did well they weren't alive anymore. He walked into her room and his amused face suddenly turned into the deepest scowl ever, if looks could kill came to his head. Kagura had trashed her room once again, damned wench the only thing that she never trashes is her damned bed for obvious reasons.

Naraku thought well, since she always seem to make his days more annoying then normal she would get a taste of her own medicine, he was going to burn everything in her room except for her pillow, and then she will know not to trash her room again. She would have to work for everything after all she was only a girl, and Naraku thought she better toughen up to his standards or she was going to be out of here very soon.

"Ugh what are you doing here?" Kagura asked in a less than friendly voice. She hated when he came into her room, and she knew he was going to ask something of her that would make her life just that much harder.

"Ask Kanna where to find the shrine or whatever, all I want you to do, it's pretty simple just get the necklace of the Forest Dragon then come back I do not have time to waist" Naraku said to Kagura, while waving a hand to dismiss her, or himself … whatever the case he didn't really care as long as Kagura did her duty he would be fine, and she would live after he became a full demon, maybe for a few seconds, she was just a pawn in his game of chess.

Walking back to his room, which was quite pointless. Some how knew something or someone was going to stuff this up for him, he was much too cocky for he knew somehow, the gods where going to fuck around with him.

~-x-X-x-~

Inuyasha and the group were sitting down for lunch, and as usual Kagome was still making Ramen for Inuyasha, this was his fourth bowl. He watched as Kagome was making ramen for Shippo as normal, but when Inuyasha had finished his 4th bowl of Ramen he wanted more as per usual.

"Kagome I want more Ramen" Inuyasha told Kagome. He wanted more he was far from full.

"Inuyasha you don't know what its like to be a girl, it gets annoying when all a guy can think about is RAMEN… and by the way I gave Shippo the last bowl of ramen" Kagome said in a soft tone to Inuyasha, but as soon as Inuyasha went to get up and snatch the bowl from Shippo's tiny hands Kagome decided to threaten Inuyasha "Inuyasha don't make me say the S-I-T word"

"What does S-T-I mean? Pfft you cannot scare me with your spelling why don't you just say S-T-I it won't do anything all you said was…" Inuyasha was briefly cut of as soon as figured out that S-T-I meant sit, he really was an idiot even he admitted that, in his head.

"Ugh Men, they cant even spell the simple word sit" Kagome said to Sango after she realised that she said it, and it made Inuyasha make a bigger hole in the earth. Kagome just shrugged and turned back to Sango.

Inuyasha was so angry… and he felt like an idiot that he couldn't even spell SIT for Kami's sake; he really needed to have a one on one chat with Miroku. Inuyasha was going to tell kagome that he loved her before that brief little fight, damnit why did he have to be such an idiot all the time, he was so glad he didn't say that out loud.

Deciding that he better get out of the crater before this one grew bigger than it all ready was, he loved kagome but he wished that he didn't have these beads around his neck, if he didn't he would have had his lovely ramen but then he also wouldn't of been able to fall in love with Kagome and wouldn't of met all of his friends. He still had few feelings for Kikyo but they where sisterly feelings, after all she was a dead woman. Unfortunately Inuyasha was a guy and then in his mind he had a vision of one time when he saw up Kagome's skirt and he almost fainted.

"Ah you know the best thing about you Kagome is that, when the wind blows and I' am walking behind you I can see up that tiny skirt of yours, its one of the best things about you, and the fact that you have Ramen" Inuyasha stupidly said out loud, he just had the weirdest expression on his face like bliss then it turned into a frightened face because he wasn't meant to say that out loud.

Inuyasha stared at all of his friends one by one, Kagome was red and furious, Sango was just furious, and Miroku was giving him a thumbs up and winking at him, and then finale Shippo was just sitting there eating HIS RAMEN, but he would do anything not to receive the bashing from two very strong women, one which he loved and liked to look up her skirt.

"Inuyasha sit boy" Kagome said it so sweetly but then she yelled it about 5 times very loudly until, Inuyasha was knocked unconscious and could hear her voice no more, but he sure as hell could feel the beads slamming his body down hard.

~-x-X-x-~

Kagura was totally fed up with Naraku's antics, he was like a whiney child sometimes, but then she had to admit so was she, since she came from a part of him. She swore whatever it was that he needed this dragon's necklace for she would get it, as long as it helped him complete the Shikon No Tama and set her free she would do almost anything just so he would let her be free. Kagura soon came upon the forest of Inuyasha; she knew it would only be a short time before she came upon the dragon.

Ten minutes later she came upon the carcass of a very dead dragon, she knew it would be best to leave and not find out who butchered the dragon but curiosity got the better of her. She went to search around for anything; she did find a scrap of clothing, but it was brown and smelled like a human. Kagura dismissed it and went to collect the necklace of the dragon. When she could finale walk up close enough to grab it, the smell or rotting flesh hit her so bad she had to grab it quickly and jump into the nearby trees.

Then Kagura felt it, a very powerful youkai was watching her, she quickly got out her fan and used Dance of the Dragon and cleared the entire stretch of tree's which would have hidden the very powerful youkai. Kagura, to her dismay found out it was merely a cocky bear youkai who probably wanted her for lunch or something of the sort.

With out even really thinking of it, Kagura delicately raised her fan and used Dance of the Dragon again, which killed the cocky young bear youkai. Kagura thought that if the Dragon had fallen to the damned bear youkai he must have been very weak.

Kagura pulled the feather from her hair and through it to the sky once again she was on her way back to Naraku but at least this time she would be a step closer to been free.

~-x-X-x-~

Sesshomaru destroyed the dragon only because it captured Rin, he didn't really feel anything for the girl, but he did promise to keep her safe. Then that Wind wench came and stole something of the dragon, he didn't really want to know what it was or why she had it he just wanted to make sure Rin was okay.

The fool she was, she thought the powerful youkai aura was that bear, but that was hardly the case. But he didn't really care he just wanted to get away from here and away from the scent of his brother.

~-x-X-x-~

Naraku was just finishing off his handy work, which was destroying everything but Kagura's bare futon and the pillow and blanket. He was grinning this would hopefully get the message across that he didn't really want her around longer than necessary. He felt her drawing nearer, he would go great her, well not great just get the object of his desire and go to Kanna and get the details how to get this curse working.

Naraku stopped Kagura before she went into her room and got the orb from the dragon's neck from her and left. Whenever Naraku needed to find Kanna all he had to do was go to her room or find anywhere that was quiet. Naraku went to check her room first and to his luck she was there, just staring into the mirror.

"Do you want to know how to finish the spell?" Kanna asked Naraku in that creepy voice of hers.

"Yes of course I want to find out how to complete the spell, now just tell me" Naraku told her losing his cool.

"You must cut your wrist and spill some blood onto the orb, then just simply wait, but you must get the blood of woman to spill on the orb at the same time, otherwise the spell will not work out the way it should" Kanna told Naraku.

Naraku summoned Kagura and ordered her to cut her wrist and his and mingle the blood so it would drip on the orb at the same time which it did.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light and when the blue light subsided, he felt strange. Naraku looked to Kagura only to find that there was a man standing where she once was, Naraku went to look in the mirror and it was his face staring back at him, but he seemed to be a woman, he noticed this cause he no longer had muscles in his arms like before and he seemed to have breasts.

Naraku was very pissed off to say the least, he went to find Kanna, but she hadn't changed, Naraku didn't know that Kanna wouldn't change because she was the void she was nothing, she could freely choose her shape.

"What happened?" Naraku yelled, but instead it was more of a feminine whine.

"You did the spell it will cause wide spread havoc, I tried to warn you to say there would be consequences but you wouldn't listen, and the only way to undo the curse is to either have the Shikon No Tama or …" Kanna abruptly cut off, didn't know how else the spell could be broken.

"Well are you going to tell me the other way?" Naraku asked her. But what he didn't understand is why his hand was suddenly on his hip, it was a very feminine gesture.

"I do not know" Kanna told Naraku in a very low and empty voice.

~-x-X-x-~

Kagome saw blue; she was in the hot springs with Sango and then when she came back, she thought she must have fainted, but when she looked across at her sisterly figure, she saw a man where Sango should be.

"Um who are you" When the words left Kagome's lips she realised they where different from her usual voice much deeper when she looked in the water she saw a man staring back at her. Realistaion hit them, something must have gone horribly wrong somewhere cause now they where men.

Kagome got out and changed into the pair of baggy big shorts she was going to use for sleeping, and a shirt, even if she had been turned into a guy she looked like a week one. Sango however did not and she didn't have any clothes that would accustom her new body, Kagome dug through her bag and found a pair of pants but the only shirt she had that was big enough was a shirt her mum packed in, but she decided that Sango would be happier been a full clothed guy then a naked one, even if she had to wear a pink tank top that said princess, on a guys body.

Kagome through the clothes to Sango, and then they walked back to where they where camping for the night, sure enough the guys clothes fit them, but they looked ridiculous. When Kagome and Sango went to sit down they hear Miroku say "The best thing about this is that I can look at myself naked"

Sango slapped him, but she felt bad because he was now a girl, but Miroku a girl who was fondling with her own breasts. Kagome after watching Sango and Miroku fight went over to Inuyasha and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine I' am just caught up in so many emotions" Inuyasha said in a voice similar to Kagome's when she was girl. Suddenly Inuyasha's hand came up and pulled Kagome's face towards him and they kissed. It was such a unusual experience Kagome thought because she was a guy and Inuyasha was a girl.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and went to get the guys some clothes that would make them feel better, and a bra. Miroku chose a very low midriff top and Kagome's school skirt, Inuyasha got Kagome's school top and a pair of short short's, when Kagome and Sango saw this they couldn't help but burst out laughing, Kagome imagined them in pink puffy dresses next and had to stop herself before she was inches from the ground.

"Well you guys" Kagome laughs "I mean girl's need new names hmmm… We shall think of some on our way back to Edo okay" Kagome said with a masculine laugh, which made her laugh harder because she couldn't see herself in her normal body with the laugh.

"Okay well before we get back we will need to teach you some things, like what a period is" Sango said but it just made Kagome triple over in laughter and say "Don't forget about pads" which just made everything a whole lot worse.

But what sobered her up was what Inuyasha and Miroku said next.

"Hey Inuyasha lets go to the hot springs and look out ourselves NAKED" Miroku said with girlish glee, while grabbing Inuyasha's hand and pulling him towards the forest.

"Men" Sango said.

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Charm Shadow: hello, this story was originally written by Fluffylova, who I have the greatest honor of calling her my friend. I adopted it from her, see *holds up a cute little puppy with the name tag "HtGaCW"*._

_I have not touched it yet, except for this adopter's note._

_Flufflylova is the genius behind this story. Go check her stories out_.

I do not own Inuyasha. I don't even own this chapter.

By the Bye, I won't be able to update that much, because I'm busy with algebra and drama, and I'm trying to get out more…. Maybe I can even purchase a life….


End file.
